


Winter Triangle

by qawv



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Summary: 不完全拼图碎片寻找指南





	Winter Triangle

part / 

四野万籁俱寂。我跟着桥本走在雨后的铁道旁，她的雨靴落在或大或小的水洼边上，我就也按着那鞋印迈上去。灰蓝色的夜幕从我们的身后舒展到天的尽头，云有如被一把甩开又仓促静止的灰色墨水，沿着幕布的走向一直喷洒向远方。宜人的夜间暖风带着不知名的花的气息盘绕在树梢枝头，人一经过，就像搭便车一样贴在他们的衣角。花的味道就是这样被传播到世界另一端的吧。

我知道我正身处梦境。因为我正追随着她——橋本奈々未，行走在乡夜甫晴的铁道旁，而这是不切实际的事情。现实中，我从未这样拥有和她独处的寂静时光，而也只有虚构世界可以满足幻想，让我此刻得以沉醉于此，仅仅是享受有她的背影与温暖夜景的流动的时间。

梦境将知觉放大，疲惫与痛苦消却，这是我最勇敢的时刻。我伸出手想要握住她的手腕，想要发出声音，我有想从橋本那里得到答案的问题。

在我即将触及她的一瞬间，电灯的光亮由晦至明，透过她额前的头发直直打进我的眼睛，火热的光掩住她包裹着我，在我与她最近的时刻，我再次同她隔绝。

冬天有什么是夏天一定见不到的？

我睁开眼，眼前是亮着台灯的写字台，混着铅笔摩擦草纸的声音，入夜后的雨洒落在窗檐上噼啪作响。我盯着台灯揉揉眼睛，抬头就看到橋本正捏着笔记本目不转睛地盯着我。

冬天有什么是夏天一定见不到的？橋本合上笔记本，又问了我一遍。

这话听得我以为自己尚在梦里。我举起手拍在她脸上，拇指有一下没一下地摩挲着她的脸。

“诶……当然是参宿四！”我扑向橋本，用胳膊把她团团围住。她的身上像蒸过桑拿一样潮湿不已，“你好粘，像一块糖。”

“硬糖还是软糖？”

“生气的时候是硬糖，听话的时候是软糖。”

“最后还是被你吃掉的那个？”她把手指伸进我的头发，小心触摸着柔软的发根。“在你心口上融化，蒸发，消失不见。”

听了这话，我不知道怎么的突然来了劲，“你会这样突然离开我，然后在这个世界上销声匿迹吗？”

橋本定定地望着我，她思索片刻，仿佛在湖边安静等鱼落钩的钓士发表人生格言一样，在我耳边悠悠开口，“这个问题，要我怎么回答才好。如果我说我不会，可能会让你想成我虽然现在这么说，但迟早有一天会；可我总不能说我会，因为我本来不会。”

真是难懂的人。而与这难懂形成鲜明对比的是，我的一丝一毫都被她理解得透透彻彻，我不禁有些懊恼。

“你们写文案还要想这些？”

“是我自己随便写。”她胡乱翻着笔记本，看我好奇于是递给我，“哪天公司会让员工思考这种问题，不是大同之时就是世界末日。”

“没准哪天就会有奇迹发生。”

“奇迹？没有奇迹。我不喜欢奇迹，因为没什么是比真实更迷人的。”

梦境至此戛然而止。

彭罗斯三角形雕塑在馆的最后一天，我迎来了一位尤为特别的客人。彼时我正忍着困意在导航台后安份地坐着，虽然大厅里有零星几个散客，但是看起来没有人需要工作人员帮助。这里是从属于市中心总馆的分馆，虽然总馆在本地甚至周边城市都十分出名，但知道这里的人不多，因此北展馆的导航员是个说闲不闲说忙也没事做的工作，正省得我的认生发作。几个月前我经高山介绍闲暇时间来这里帮忙，算是给空到发霉的课余找了点活干，最主要的是实习生也会有的全馆无料观展卡，这对我来说是个非常划算的活计。

正当午后三点的太阳晒得我昏昏欲睡，我的眼角突然捕捉到了一个熟悉的身形，这抹突然闪入的身影像一剂清醒剂一样立刻激活了我的大脑神经。我从椅子上蹭地跳起来，视线跟着正在检票的白色裙子一同移动。那身影的主人正沿着指示地标从第一件厅外展品看起，我一直等着她抬一下头碰巧看到我，但她貌似在彭罗斯三角形前停住了，一时半会儿她都不会走到这边来。

说起来今天正是“三角形展”的结束日，目前应该正在国外出差的白石为什么会突然出现在这里，我苦着脸看她慢慢踱在门口，等得有点不耐烦。

“你干什么呢？”一同当班正偷懒的高山给文库本翻了一页，顺手拽了下我的制服衣角，“有贼？”

“怎么可能，屋里也没几个人啊，”虽然明知她没在看我，我还是低头瞪了她一眼。就算展览馆的探头打遍了大厅，高山也敢无视监控摸鱼，我打心底里佩服她的云淡风轻。

“还瞪我，你也没干什么正事啊。”

我冲高山做了个鬼脸——当然还是被无视的，表情还没恢复正常，余光就瞥到正有个视线在往我的方向好奇地张望着。糟了……我像一只膨胀的皮球被这试探的视线捅得瞬间泄气，不等我重新鼓起勇气转过身来，这视线的主人，我高中时期的前辈白石麻衣就踩着清脆诱人的高跟走到了导航台前。

“七瀬？”

“啊，学……学——”我还没磕绊出一句完整的话，闭馆提醒铃声——一曲岩井俊二的大提琴就恰如其分地演奏了起来。

提琴拉过两个小节，我才反应过来自己已经与白石大眼瞪小眼对视了半天，定睛看到她正撩走滑到眼前的头发对我笑，我慌忙闪开视线，在导航台后胡乱收拾起来。

“学姐什么时候回来的呀？”

“偷偷回来给你个惊喜。”她拎起一起带进来的礼盒，我眯起眼睛瞄了一眼，似乎是一盒法国生巧。

“啊……也许学姐可以等我换身衣服？”话一出我就后悔了，我怎么这么肯定白石之后没事情，甚至可以跟我一起吃顿饭？

“好啊。我去那边等你。”然而她只是这样简洁干脆地回复了一句，之后指指一边的休息区。

推开拉面馆的小隔门，见到老板平井的一瞬间，我放松地呼了口气。

“哟，七瀬来啦，还有新朋友！”见有人一起进屋，平井把菜单递给我，“今天小橋不在哦！”

“嗯我知道，她今天去乐队排练。”

“你怎么没去？”

“我吃了饭再过去啦。”

“谁？”

白石跟在我后面，对说着欢迎光临的老板点点头，好奇地张望不大的室内，之后拉开柜台前的高椅坐在我旁边，“是我的室友，她平时在这里打工，这不，就因为这老板每顿都会给我九五折。”

“诶九五折是不是有些太——”

”小本生意诶真的不能再便宜啦。”平井看似不满地撅起嘴，表情把我们都逗笑了。

白石左右翻着菜单，随后从纸边瞅着我，“那这顿我请吧？”

“不用了啊学姐，你好不容易来一趟。”

“来看你怎么是好不容易啦。”她伸手揉揉我的脑袋，“没关系的，别跟我客气，再说跟团演出刚又赚了一笔。”

白石是长我两岁的高中前辈，现在在知名的经纪公司担任演出策划总监。刚听她说这个职业的时候，我假装懂了点点头，实际上我对策划总监都干什么、是多大的职位基本没有认知，不过白石她很有能力，又魅力四射，她会走到哪里都是发光体吧。我有意无意地瞥着她的脸，我们并排坐着，为了不被她发现我在看她，我动作幅度不能太大，只够看到她的右手。那里的中指以前有时会戴一枚铂金戒指，但今天并没有，我暗暗松了口气。不知道过了这么久我还在执着些什么，就算白石现在是一个人，也早晚不会属于我。她简直是无可阻挡直出天际的直女，对于可爱女孩子的好奇心大概近乎母爱。不过这话并不是我说自己可爱的意思，自我感觉良好的心态我一直自以为自己隔离地很好。

实际上我曾经差点就向她告白，就在高中最冷的冬天。那时候她因为父亲的工作全家搬离大阪，而起飞当天正是我们赛区的参赛日，白石只好把女主角让给了远在她能力之下的后辈。我抱着前去参展无法到场的学长托我带给她的玫瑰，在深冬的国际机场为了给她一个惊喜冻了一个多小时。

“七瀬，这个我带不上飞机的！”她又急又好笑似的上下抚着只裹了件风衣的我，右手摸上我炸毛的脑袋，“可……”我想见你啊！看着白石兴致冲冲的脸，我还是把这话硬生生咽了回去。

“可人家都拜托我了，用一盒新出的3ds游戏。”我呲牙咧嘴地叫着冷，差点盖过了候机预告。

白石抓起我的手，“你快点回去，下次再有这种事给我果断拒绝！”

“那我要怎么回复他啊学姐，真的对学长没感觉吗？”

“普通的部友关系罢了，再说异地是要当手机宠物吗？你看着说就行。”

“我看着说……喂！”

“乖。”

白石突然把上我的肩，在我左脸颊上亲了一口，随后赶紧拉着行李箱杆飞速跑上电动坡道。

“学姐！”

她突然止步差点没整个人仰倒在地，心惊之余还不忘朝我的方向挥手。直到视野之内再看不见她，我才一个人抱着快冻蔫了的玫瑰一步一步走出起飞送机厅，出了大厅门口，四面八方的风就像约定好了似的同时在门廊柱前穿堂而过，我顶着风跑向垃圾桶把这束累赘一把塞进去。

普通的部友关系，这个沾染了神奇魔力的短语足够封印一触即发的告白。但我又真的好羡慕学长，虽然都是普通部友，为什么只因为他是男性就能被学姐当作手机宠物候选人。现在想来，我觉得自己就像个心甘情愿的小丑，如果我在帮别人制造惊喜，那我自己的心情又算什么，被人铺在路上垫在脚下的红色地毯吗？

“所以说啊，”

“诶？啊……”

然而一旦与白石相见，这些不断在暗处盘旋的杂念都会像沐浴在阳光下的山雾一样顷刻间烟消云散。我不着边际地应和着，匆忙扒着猪骨拉面来掩饰走神，估计自己正脸通红心狂跳又手抖地出洋相。白石似乎没有发觉这些，还在自言自语着：“出差这阵子，公司的新人没一个让人省心的，这么多年还是七瀬靠谱。”她拍拍我的背，感慨叹道：“七瀬不继续在戏剧部呆下去好可惜的，我一直觉得。”

“是因为你转学退了部，要不我一定会坚持到夺得男役头筹。”

“你不能因为我做什么就做什么吧。七瀬要知道自己喜欢什么啊？”

“这个目前倒是没有一点门路。”

“那可不行诶！西野毕业生，”平井挥着汤勺还没忘打趣我两句，“年纪也不小了，现在再不着急就来不及咯。”

“您怪累的快少说点。”

“我们七瀬还年轻啦！”白石冲我一挑眉，就在我刚想要感激她救场时，她却像是打开了八卦的大门一样眯眼仰视我，“不过，真的没有？”

我放下筷子故作正经，“要说的话，还是有行动起来的，就是之前跟你说的，我现在在当乐队经理人哦。”

“真的吗？！”她突然意外地惊呼。

“怎么？我不是告诉过你了？”

“才没有啊！”看她坚决地否认，我才想起之前说的只是在社团做经理人，并没说是什么社团。白石早就是电子音乐和独立乐团的狂热粉，我满意地笑起来，拿出准备送给高山的演出票，幸好高山不是爱记仇的类型，下次款待她就是。

“这是乐队第一次参加校外的演出，学姐要来一起看吗？”我递给白石一张队员们自己设计的入场券，她貌似很喜欢角落里的抽象画，盯着看了半天，不得不说，生田画伯真的是很有天赋，我暗衬。半晌，她指着举办地点皱起眉头，“酒吧？小家伙们都能喝酒了吗？”

我重重摇头，想起某几位成天闹着气泡水还不够酷的孩子，不免摆出一副何时才是出头之日的表情，“有个还差好几个月呢。”

“切，莫吉托也行啊，小心被酒精淹没，老年人。”听了我的复述，飛鳥不满地拎起鼓槌甩了两圈打在小军鼓上。

“哇，不要把姐姐的关心当耳旁风啊，我们明天可是会好好看着你的。”

“你们？”一阵快速滚落的急拍子戛然而止，“你不知道？桥姐姐她明天不来。”

我正不明就里地走向坐在一圈大大小小的鼓镲后的飛鳥，一记大鼓的闷声就嗵的落下来震得人耳膜生疼。没等我抱怨，一旁的生田戳戳我的肩膀，“奈々未她刚刚过来给大家鼓劲顺带请假，之后就回去了，你今天还没见到她吗？”

我站定环望一圈排练室，才发觉这里没有橋本的身影。两个月以来她从未在排练时间里不辞而别，不如说自从她加入，每次我到达时排练室门都是开的，推门进去就能看到她在一隅的写字桌后安静地读书，或者为了新的词曲而冥思苦索。她说比起单位的工作室和公寓，她更喜欢有着乐器木香和连接线绝缘胶布气味的乐队排练室。

“干什么去了？”飛鳥探头一脸不快地盯着我。

我苦着脸冲她摇摇头，掏出手机看，也没收到一条橋本的简讯。虽然橋本是我的室友不假，但平时我们各有兼职和要忙的事，除了来乐队就只有晚上会在客厅打照面。

“桥姐姐肯定是腰痛犯了，不过我在说なな你啊。”

“对啊……”忽的醒悟过来，我想起冰箱里最后一盒速食面昨天刚被我扫荡一空，橋本这样回去指定得一边吃痛一边饿肚子。我急忙挎起衣服和材料，跟大家匆匆告别，“明天一定加油，今天大家也早点回去休息吧！”

“等下！”飛鳥的鼓点儿就像一丛追兵把我刚跨出门的身子硬生生拽了回来。

“什么事？”

“明天的solo谁上？桥姐姐不能，中田她们实习离队，”她抬眼看了看正苦恼的生田，又求救似的瞅瞅我，“我们的伴奏Part有点复杂，都没有背过词。”

我思索一阵，冲自己比了个拇指，“我上。”说罢我朝飛鳥弯起一边嘴角，但看起来她并没高兴到哪去，我只好窘迫地干咳两声。

“你没问题吗？”她抿着嘴神情复杂地望着我，眼神凌厉宛如凛冬寒风，扎得我一阵钻心痛。

“怎么了你们两个， 好了好了，”生田试图缓解气氛一般走到房间中央拍了两下手，钢隔板随之共振响起来，“别忘了我们的宗旨——一定要玩得开心，Vocal比起说它是主Part，只是曲子里不可或缺的一部分，只把它当作这样一种存在就好了。”

生田貌似在担心我没有经验而怯场，但我知道飛鳥指的不是这个。虽然我对音乐没什么特别的研究，平时主动听歌的话除了流行乐队和动画曲最多听个响，但是中学六年我一直都是演剧部门的成员，隔三差五的就会排个音乐剧，每周主要成员也会定时一起练声，那时候接触的古典乐与美声歌剧还是稍有积累的。大概因此我多少还能看起来比较轻松地揽下这个临时Vocal的活计。飛鳥中学时期和我在一个学校，我们两个临楼，虽然对戏剧没兴趣，但隔三差五的她就会敲敲戏剧部的门。不是因为找我或者其他原因，单纯是嫌我们念词太吵了——那时候戏剧部的排练室还没装隔音板，部长说这是个累赘，装上之后室内混响效果会跟演出厅大相径庭，于是我们的隔音板直到部长毕业那年夏天才装上。如果论吵，谁也比不过飛鳥的爵士鼓，虽然据她本人来说有节奏的响声是不能跟噪声相提并论的，尤其自从橋本加入我们，就像有了人撑腰，飛鳥更是终于可以对爵士鼓放开胆量表达爱了。

“你问问桥姐姐我敲得好不好？”一旦这句话一出口，橋本多半会抢在我开口前故作深沉地点点头，然后学着放克乐队的小号手和鼓手交换眼神时的表情对飛鳥点点下巴：“bro，这里缺你不可。”此情此景就像一个神奇开关，每次都会让生田笑得前仰后合。

每天下班来学校的乐队排练室是我的行程表上固定的一环。飛鳥似乎对橋本加入我们甚是欢迎，用她的话来说，就是终于不用担心我晚上自己骑车回家不安全了，虽然这个理由怎么听起来都像是个借口。倒是这本也不奇怪，因为飛鳥是我放弃出演戏剧节时第一个主动联系我的人。在去机场送白石那天的比赛，我本来也应该和学长作为主要角色之一参赛才对。对此飛鳥一直以为是我不敢声张的临阵脱逃。我每次都因为不好解释而放弃辩解。要说究竟为什么我自己也说不清，虽然我不懂白石的机票是不是真的不能退改签，但就那时的我而言，其实早已经选择不上比赛，至少早过白石家临时搬家，所以这事跟她没一点关系，一定要找个理由的话，我只是单纯的在某一刻对成为主角站在舞台上这件事本身完全失了兴趣，之后再加上白石的中途离开，我便更没有了重返的舞台心思。如果学姐留下来，可能我还会面临更尴尬的事情——在她面前偃旗息鼓，无论如何我也不想让这件事发生。

相比之下，现在过的日子悠闲又有节奏，让我感到很舒服。我在飛鳥邀请下为乐队筹划排练和演出，她们几个人默契非常，流行乐队又不需要指挥，我不用具备多少专业知识也能跟大家玩得起来。每天八点半排练结束，我和橋本一起骑车回去，大概二十分钟，我们两人就能回到在一条街外商区附近的公寓。但今天我只用了一半时间就到了公寓楼下，抬头一望，我们的屋子厨房正亮着灯，隔着窗帘时不时还能看到走动的影子。

“欢迎回来！”桥本在厨房招呼着我，我不明就里地踱到餐厅，看到她忙活的样子吓了一跳，“你怎么这么不老实？快去沙发上歇着啊。”

她把水果拼盘端到我面前，又拎来一包超市买回来的零食，从里面掏出鱼片递给我，“你吃过了？正好来点餐后甜点。”

我忙接过她手上杂七杂八的东西，犹疑地上下打量着她，“你不是老毛病又犯了？”

“谁跟你说的，飛鳥？”说着，她就拎开餐桌旁的椅子坐了上去，看我点头，她捂着嘴笑到拍桌，“那孩子净瞎操心，我什么事都没有啊你看。”橋本神采奕奕的样子，就差跳起来在我面前转几圈了。

“那你怎么不在排练室多呆会儿？”

“在学外语，”橋本抚着下巴，示意我看桌上的一摞书。我看到餐桌上正摊着几本字典一般厚的书，可我的视线反而被最上的笔记本吸引了过去，我认出这本她平时记词专用的道具。

“这不是给明天准备的吧？”我拿起一本摊在最上的笔记本，悄声念起来，“Winter triangle？”

桥姐姐以后还会来吗？なな你说好的帮我问呢？飛鳥时不时偷偷甩给我的质问突然响彻脑海。“你想知道就自己去问啊。”一直以来我都这么敷衍一下她，但其实自己也不敢面对这个问题。经过几个月的相处，橋本已经成了我们不可或缺的一部分。按照之前橋本和我说的，再过一阵子，等她正好在这里待够一年的今年夏天最晚，她就该回到家乡北海道了。

橋本连续翻了两页日历，拿起笔圈起中间的一天，“六月，不是有学园祭？”

准备工作从开场前一小时开始，上场的乐队全程在后台待机，我完全看不到白石究竟有没有来。

相比背台词而言，背歌词对我来说难度简直降低了几个量级。唱歌有什么难的，难道不是只要找得到调发得了声就能唱吗？同样的，只要能拿得住笔，认得出颜色就能画出供人欣赏的作品；识得千字，会仿照例子写几句修辞就是会写文章。怀有这样想法的人，在这个世界上一定不是少数。有时候即使是站出来反对它的人，也会下意识支持它，尤其在这件事发生在自己本人头上时。当上一队走上谢幕后的黑暗舞台，工作人员喊我们做准备时，我脑子里想起的却是橋本坐在排练室唯一一张沙发椅上对我说，词曲作与歌手的关系不该是割裂的，词曲作该在能力范围内做出适合原唱的作品，至少适当地把他们的想法展现得更明显，歌手也该尽可能地把词曲作埋的线用声音表达出来。

“是不是听起来和绘画挺不一样的？毕竟一个是演绎性的，另一个创意和演绎都是自己完成。”她问我。

“如果说像命题画感觉也不够贴切？”我把涂了半边的速写纸揉成一团，对着垃圾桶抛了个完美弧线，“倒有点像续写，比如接句子，或者合作？总之是像几个人共同完成一件事。”

今天我代橋本上场的，是她三年前写的一曲软爵士。

“拼图。”她在我的本子上画出一个锐角，在两条射线旁边写上“词”和“曲”，“歌手就是第三条边。然而，即使词作唱是同一人，也未必能拼出他自己想要的图案。”她以这样的理由拒绝告诉我她希望她的曲子如何被人演绎。在我尝试唱一遍之后，她说她一点不介意这曲子会被我唱成什么样。这话真的好难让人当作恭维。

我喜欢的作家在他的处女作序言中这样写道：期待在肩时人是做不好事情的，期待过轻是设限，过重则是包袱。我越过飛鳥的肩膀，掀起幕布一角，还没等看清前排的人，就被舞台上重金属的声波推了回来。等到观众跟着这队的最后一曲喊到干涸，我反而没那么紧张了。我把话筒放上立麦，朝台下随意望一眼，和作为演剧主角面对观众的感觉不同，下方正对舞台的暖色泛光灯在舞台与场厅之间来回晃着脑袋，挤在前排的观众像是从礼花中绽放的彩带，都有着形状近似颜色各异的脸，我更看不清白石在哪了。

我默念起那句关于期待的论述，把自己当作彩色礼花的碎屑，发声也好，唱词也罢，都像是自由落体，以不受我控制的速度向篮球场地板上坠落。

“没想到啊，なな表现不错嘛。”才退场没多久，飛鳥就举着马克杯在我眼前晃来晃去，趁她不注意我一把夺过来，尝出只是气泡水才放心，“你们也出色极了。”

“还远远不够。”飛鳥指着墙壁上张贴的酒吧老板与当红乐队鼓手的合影，“有朝一日，我一定也可以成为他。”我把她拥到怀里晃晃肩膀，这是我与飛鳥专用的鼓励方式。

“对了，橋姐姐怎么样了？”她从我的臂弯里钻出脑袋。

“她什么事都没有啊。”我拿起挂在脖子上的毛巾一角擦额头，学着橋本的语气。“昨天真看到她腰痛？”

“骗你干什么，她一定是有故意忍着，要不怎么今天还没来。”

“哈，她何苦呢？”我摸着下巴，试图回忆橋本昨晚的一举一动，而今天我从一大早开始就没见到她，估计也没去拉面店打工，“不像，貌似有别的什么事。”我说道。

“反正我没骗你。诶，话说，刚才有个漂亮姐姐问我知不知道你在哪诶。”

“哪个？”心脏有如漏跳一拍，我左右寻着白石的身影。

“长得还挺像电视上的女偶像的那个。”

“像谁呀？”

高山从我身后一把搂住我的肩，就差没把我打趴下的。“给我解释下，”她拿出一张看起来刚买的入场券在我脸前挥得噼啪作响，“我的票呢？”

飛鳥怕被误伤一般躲在我身后，还不忘小声念叨一句：“不是她！”

“在这里。”

白石的声音响在我耳边的一瞬间，我感到躯体和心脏竟先于大脑开始反应，从耳侧到背脊像是火燎草原一般发热出汗，直到心跳终于在高速路上行驶平缓，我才听见自己的喉咙里发出了陌生的干涩声音，“哎……！”

“なな，你怎么突然哑了？”飛鳥脸色奇怪地望了一眼我，随即又对白石兴奋地打招呼，“漂亮姐姐你来啦？”

“嗨小家伙，谢谢你帮我传话。干的不错。我看你很有前途喔！”

“真的吗？”

“我看人可是很准的。”

“诶……？”

“哎，asu，我带你去个好地方。”高山一脸讪笑地给飛鳥打了个暗号，飛鳥就从我手中拿回她的马克杯，猫一样目光犀利地瞄了一眼手足无措的我，跟着高山从人群缝隙里一溜烟离开了。

拥挤又燥热的场厅里，我和白石肩靠着肩。她的法兰绒黑衬衣扣子解了两粒，衣领开叉掉到胸前，深度若隐若现。

“我从开场就一直在。”她说，“七瀬，你变得可以独当一面了。”

地下酒吧的空气沉闷而晦涩，我扯下毛巾，感到脖颈以上都是火辣辣的。

“其实我这里正打算推一个队，”她从衬衣口袋里掏出一张名片递给飛鳥，晦暗的顶灯光下，我隐约看到和记忆里吻合的公司名称与头衔，“公司里打算在七月举办出道选拔比赛，我想你们非常值得期待。”

期望落了空，我的兴致瞬间减了大半，甚至没仔细反应一下她说了什么，“学姐是为了这事才来看演出？”

“不是，”就像预演过一般对答如流，白石从容地否定我，再把线重新抛过来，“是因为七瀬你邀请我，我才来的。”

看到我的双眼重新燃起烛火，她温柔一笑，“不过你可没告诉我会有你上场，明明只说了去做经理人，到底还对我保留着什么？”

明明知道白石指的不是别的，仅仅是此刻的演出而已，我还是立刻脸红到耳根，支支吾吾说不出话。她远在我生活之外的时候，我的时间是正常奔涌的河流。一旦她出其不意，以所有我意想不到的方式接近我，或者疏远我，我都好似下一秒就会被这若即若离折磨至死一般，朝着她有意无意抛出的绳索伸手求救。

“这也是昨天临时决定的。”我解释道。

她撩开我沾在脖颈上的头发，手撩拨在我的脸侧与肩头。我突然想起，高中时代，就是在跟她搭戏的途中，在她月桂味道的拥抱里，我第一次体会到了窒息般的痛楚。

“这首歌，是你们的原创？”

我点点头。

“非常适合你。”她说道，“看来，作者应该尤为了解你才是。”

双眼来不及聚焦，她一点点靠近我，遮挡住已经十分微弱的顶灯。月桂味的香气再度袭来，我的感官尽数失却，只听得到闲散的布鲁斯口琴音夹杂着我的心跳，在我耳边摇摇晃晃。她用手挑住我的下巴，紧贴着我的脸呼吸。

“七瀨被别人搞懂，这让我有点着急。”

part_

酒吧的演出结束正迎上假期，飛鳥难得给乐队放了长假。平日里即使有假日，排练室也不会空着，这次她索性早到排练室锁了门等着把大家一个个轰回去。但轮到我和橋本过来，她却把我叫住了，橋本便同我们告别去了拉面店。

飛鳥打开门拉我进去，开始她最擅长的卖关子。

“なな，你知不知道橋姐姐和漂亮姐姐貌似认识？”

我一片迷茫，她像是料到了这个反应一般满意地挑起一边嘴角，急着要我回答，听到我的疑惑之后只好不耐烦地解释一下，“还能有哪个姐姐啊，当然是演出那晚去找你的那个。”

啊，原来是白石。是白石和橋本。我默念这两个姓氏，这风牛马不相及的两个人，我实在想不出她们会有什么联系。

“就那晚，高山说带我去好玩的地方，我还以为什么好地方，结果竟然是对面的舞池。我们在角落的卡座里看到了橋诶，高山还和她打招呼。”估计我的问题正中她下怀，她明显兴高采烈，“不过没想到酒吧里的舞池竟然有这么多人，要不是高山拉着我去，我可是完全不敢往那地方走一步。”

“说重点。”我板着脸。

她冲我吐吐舌头，“白石姐姐过来了，我还以为能看到她跳舞诶，可她竟然直奔橋姐姐坐的位置。”

小家伙炯炯有神地望着我，被她挑起了好奇心，我笑着催她说下去。

“这时候高山这家伙突然把我揪走了还嫌弃我看别人跳舞看得太认真。”

“也就是说你没真的看见？”我皱起眉，有种被人哄着空腹坐过山车，结果下了车也没有大餐奖励的胃痛感。

“你想让我看见什么？”她一边诘问我，一边叮嘱我一定找机会试探下橋本。可一谈起那晚的白石，我就对别的事没一点兴趣。我一下又想起来她在舞台下对我讲的话，那些普通的词汇组成的神秘开关。我装模作样地抱起胳膊，正经地对飛鳥讲：“飛鳥，你变得能独当一面了。之后想不想试点新鲜的？”

“什么啊，你怎么回事今天？”她撇撇嘴，又嫌弃地瞥了我一眼。

我对她讲了来自白石的邀请。

当赞美来自所憧憬之人，它本包涵的夸赞就被扩大十倍然后封装镶边，附着在我两侧闪耀着金光，时不时想起来，我还要去扑扑灰。

虽然我认同那首爵士是个好曲子，但其实没有发自心底觉得和我自己很搭。如果像橋本一样把词曲唱比作拼图，那我就是这张背景板上一块尺寸小了两号不止又形状奇异的碎片，无论换什么方式姿势，都不能和另两块完美咬合。反倒是说着适合我的白石，她应该比我更适合表现艺术品。我甚至想象她站在舞台上，在灯光簇拥下会如何演绎它，一如昔日我只消在台下抬头望着她，她会将背负的一切期望细化成对脚本和角色的理解，把人物表现得淋漓尽致，只如此就已经是我无可触及的顶点。

结果假期结束我也没有开口问橋本是否认识白石，一半认为飛鳥的眼见为实跟幻想没什么区别，一半是因为，那时我似乎在妄图以这样的方式抗议总是对白石念念不忘的自己。白石于我仿佛陈年老酒，碰巧我又是沾酒就倒的过敏体质。

然而这几天我竟不时回想起那首曲子的旋律，甚至在橋本面前唱出了声，本来我记忆不深，可音符连成的线条就像缠绕的渔线，携着饵在我脑海里埋藏了一圈又一圈。她听到我唱她的歌就会害羞的反应变本加厉，在我清理屋子不小心哼起来时就用敲笔管的方式进行抗议。

“我觉得有人比我更适合这曲子，”我抬头看看她，又意识到自己的妄自尊大而补充了一句，“当然，仅仅是专业级别我就差远了。”

“专业的不少有，天才可不常见。”她转着笔喃喃自语。

“我可不是天才。”我失笑道。

之后半晌无人回应，我直起身朝她卧室看，她正隐在工学椅里默默思考。可之后我眼角余光时不时感觉瞥到她在看我，以为放下扫除工具一回头能正对上她的视线，却每每落空。

我感到自己似乎患上了缺爱症，乃至无缘无故移情而生出被爱幻觉。与白石走近的时候，明知跟她什么都不会发生，我却还是像被扔在杯子里的石子，毫无还手之力，只能由着外力将我掷来掷去。而一旦离开她的影响圈，仿佛我否认这种被动感只有除她之外也会有人爱上我这一种方式。我发自心底感到这种想法恶劣至极。

工作日上班我做的第一件事，就是去找高山问个清楚。

听了我的转述，高山立马摆出一副在听什么不着边际的奇妙故事一样的表情，把手里新买的书扣在工作台上，“你回去跟飛鳥说，让她咨询橋本老师哪里眼镜配得好。”

哪有那么回事，她矢口否认。不知为何，我心里竟感觉轻松不少。

“那你见到谁了？”

“熟人罢了。”她轻描淡写地答道，之后把新展的企划书拿给我看。

下周开始北展馆将开始展出新的系列作品，高山把它称作“不知道都哪来的艺术家听嗨了画的”展。其实是由前卫音乐人策划的集成展览，一半是根据音乐印象进行其他形式的创作的具象展，另半场则是针对文学绘画等进行的音乐创作展。

我打算邀请橋本也来看看。之后都会为学园祭的表演排练了，还不知道她有没有时间。我这样念叨着，高山突然插了句嘴，“你邀她来她肯定会来的。”

我问她为什么，她只用“橋本就喜欢这种东西”来敷衍我。现在想来，那时的我对于高山什么时候和橋本走这么近竟没一点意外，可能也是由于彼时我正挣扎在迷恋白石的最深的阴影里，从而遗漏了这么多重要的细节吧。

飛鳥在排练室和大家转述了白石的邀请，孩子们无一例外地同意一试。

“你问了吗？”她走到我身边悄悄问我。

我举着白桃果汁的包装盒，对她摇头，“高山说你看错了。”

“那不问橋姐姐倒是问了高山啊，说明还是好奇。”

听到这话，我忍不住给她的一针见血丢了个白眼。她倒不理会我什么反应，“如果可以让更多人听到我们的原创曲，橋姐姐也会高兴的吧。”

我曾经问飛鳥，除了不断在找谱与即兴之间游荡反复，没有自己写曲的打算吗？她只是无奈地摇头，没给我一句解释。我当时想，这大概是要各司其职一类的原因吧。

“我已经同意白石了，”我揉揉飛鳥的小脑袋。

“听说橋姐姐有在给学园祭写曲。你知道吗？”

“她对你说了？”

“还不是因为问你那么多遍都没个下文，”飛鳥对我抛来嫌弃的眼神，“橋还给了我这个，”她从帽衫口袋里掏出两块巧克力，我定睛一看，正是前几天我从白石那里拿来回家分给橋本的生巧。

“听说这是白石姐姐送你的？看起来很精致，一定不便宜吧？”

我犹豫着摇头，除了好不好吃我也不知道该怎么评价一款巧克力。

“不过，橋说她最近牙痛吃不了甜的，你竟然不知道。”

“怎么可能？”我张口结舌。

“不是七瀬的事，”橋本推门进来，和准备去上课的队员打过招呼，她拿过飛鳥手上的包装纸，“虽然也想尝尝专卖店的定制品，可是现在甜吃多会牙痛。”她有些遗憾地说着，一边坐在大鼓上，发呆似的盯着生田放在架子上忘记装包的键盘看。

我感觉哪里奇怪，可又说不上来，于是换了个话题问，好在现在屋里只有我们三个人。

“你的曲子怎么样了？”

她像树枝上受惊的鸟一样从大鼓上跳起来，盯着我们瞧了半晌，又指着一旁的架子鼓对飛鳥讲，“帮我敲一个四三拍，120的速度。”鼓点开始之后，她走到键盘旁连上电脑，在电子触摸屏上按了几下，手指按在键盘上，音色柔和稳定，我听出这大概是大提琴拨弦。

接下来橋本在键盘前又摆弄了半个小时，其间还不少在纸上写写画画。飛鳥一直在鼓后待命，橋本喊停的时候，她就像等待成年狮捕猎凯旋的小狮子一样，躲在嗵嗵鼓后面绷紧呼吸悄悄看着橋本的背影。

那天傍晚我和橋本在学校吃过晚饭一起推着车子在河边走回家，迎着早春四月河畔的晚风，她给我哼唱新曲的主旋律，一首清凉、稳中有力的pop，主歌部分是轻盈的，比我们在这里相遇的河风更冷，副歌仿佛是风吹起的沙屑，在滩涂上留下一层层由风勾勒的痕迹。我们彼此心照不宣地慢慢走着，路好像越走越长。

我最先开口问她是怎么开始写曲子的。橋本询问我是否愿意听一个有点长的故事，我点头肯定。

“最初是和朋友一起写剧本，朋友说不喜欢，就不写了。当时想的是，除了写些七零八落的东西，我也不会点别的。后来我们一起做曲子玩，貌似找到些门路，就想在这个方向上一直走下去。但是渐渐地只有我一个人在做了。”

“怎么好像一直是在看朋友脸色，”我转念想起来白石在拉面馆对我讲的话，“你没有自己想做的事吗？”

“那个时候，她喜欢做的事就是我想做的事。”她微微一笑，“如果说我单从自己考虑想做的事，其实一直都有，可有时道理即使试过错也不会懂。说出‘我明白了’和真的会明白地行动之间横亘着鸿沟。”

她把像鸟儿一样单纯清澈的目光投向我，我看到在澄清如夏日海面的眼波之后有被时间磨得奇形怪状却依旧屹立不倒的海岩。

“即使涨了几岁也跨不过去的鸿沟？”

“这个和年龄并无半点联系。要是非说和什么有关，大概是事件的累积吧。一件事不会怎么样，事情叠起来就会显露出不同。”她悠闲地表述这句难懂的话，末了又加上一句，“负反馈。”

等到黄昏的渐变带也在悄悄溜走了，星就沿着附近的低矮民居零零散散地躺在黑色的夜上，不经意间我突然哼起她的新曲子。我想起笔记本上只有一行标题的词稿。与她初遇的季节，冬季大三角在星空中最为耀眼。

“这就是Winter triangle吗？”我问道。

令我意外的是，橋本一口咬定，“不是。”

这个周末我难得早起，换了身刚从晾衣杆上取下来还飘着肥皂味的套头衫加运动裤就出了门。平时运动裤我很少穿，可是见橋本穿多了就也想试试。比起紧紧贴住肌肤，的确宽松更给人安全感。我要在橋本晨练的时候跑一趟中田工作的西点店。之所以现在去，是因为中田的主厨老师只有现在才有时间。

我带上几块白石送的生巧，在后台请主厨鉴定了一番。他只对包装和形状稍作观察，就自信地断定这是高级的定制品。我跟他再三确认，他都表示不可能有错，并且告诉我这种定制一般都价格不菲。

“这里面有很多糖吗？和普通的西点比。”

“不会，虽然得比一般生巧多。”主厨答道。

我对二人道过谢，把巧克力留在西点店当作谢礼，走下防波堤，沿着河道继续往远散步。我也不知道自己一时兴起跑来问这一番有什么劲。

初春季风把平均气温拉得很低，也把平原上的空气冲刷得干干净净。无事可做的白天我很少见识这个时间的河岸，而橋本每天都会在这里跑步晨练。工作日她早起锻炼，正点出门，与我颠三倒四的作息比活得简直像个年长老人，不过这倒是与她为人处事泰然自若的样子不矛盾。

我突然发觉橋本身上和白石有些共同点，最明显的就是不轻易流露出真正的喜悲吧。虽然肯定也会有开心和失落，但一定不会被不想看见的人看个清楚。

那么，我对她来讲是可以展露弱点的人吗？

“七瀬，真少见，你起好早。”

我被这由远及近的声音惊了一跳，橋本不知何时跑在我身后，正一脸不可思议地打量着我。

“啊……我觉得早起还挺健康的，也尝试一下。”我挥着胳膊磕磕绊绊地想着借口，也不知道她看没看出来。

她冲我笑笑，我蓦地有种错觉，橋本对我笑的频率似乎比在别人面前多。

“我们下午一起去北展馆吗？”

“好啊。”我应道。

几天前我约了橋本去看新展，果然如高山所言，她痛快地答应了。而今天我不当班，午休之后和她一起做一回观光客。

她从具象展区的一幅幅油画开始看，我就跟在她身后。不同的区域，展品与所播放的曲子一一对应，为了不互相干扰，声音也都不大。艺术真的很有意思，即使是同一种方式、对同一件事物，不同人都会有不一样的解读，到了音乐这种无形体的飘渺的形式上来就更复杂些，甚至我以前以为属于同一派系的画家，都会对同一首曲子的理解不尽相同。

橋本在一侧密封展台前停留许久，我走近看到她正在看一本小说的封面。她问我有没有看过这本书。那是一本国民读物，我自然是看过的。然后她指指我们头顶天花板上的扬声器，我才发觉这里正在播放一首人声舒缓的爵士乐。

“Stan Getz和Gilberto。”她试探地望着我说，像是在期待我能有所回应。清脆的踩镲作为点缀，萨克斯软绵绵地上下摇曳，低保真钢琴成为画布的背板。我装作努力思考，实则故意等着这段过去才开口：“The Girl from Ipanema。”

她像捏棉花糖一样捏捏我的脸，高兴地笑了，“书里看到这段的时候，就像真的去巴西的小酒馆走了一遭。”

看过一半展区，我们往休息区走过去，“有机会一起去？”我说。平时我大概属于说走就走的旅行派。

“好啊，穿你压箱底的沙滩短裤。”

“我哪有那种东西啊。”

“那把我的送你。”她凑到我耳边小声絮叨，像正教小孩子恶作剧一样坏笑，“在酒馆门口蹲着抽烟。抽过？”

“从来没有，又没有值得抽烟的心事。”

“七瀬可不像没这种心事。”

“那也不会抽烟。”

“所以的确是有？”

我被辩得哑口无言。今天话好多，我跟她这样抱怨，不想她竟然像被无故批评罚站的小学生委屈地瞧着我，又像个生涩的新人演员发现拿错台本，自己笑出了声，留我一个人鬼使神差回味她方才转瞬即逝的委屈模样。

高山曾经对我说，在写小说这件事上，有技巧的作者能把通篇假话作成真的。可有的人写故事会像雾里看花把自己都骗到，如果是局外人，会轻而易举地看出其中的微妙之处。

此前我把橋本借我的她的作品集翻来覆去看了几遍，武断地下出她一定不是后者的判断。

高山意味深长地提醒我：“也许你不是局外人也说不定。”

我也在这局之中吗？如果活着的人都是被动的作者，以不可见的方式为名为自己名字的小说谱写故事，那我应该一直很不合格，在别人眼中是最好懂的那类吧。这现实让人有点难受，本来双盲的实验却告诉我只有我一个是站在车窗外的那个，身处没有出口的马戏团，蒙在鼓里被人窥视得一干二净。

可如果这个人是橋本，我倒是没那么厌恶被这不露形迹的墙围个彻底。

“你有为了什么事写过曲子吗？”

“肯定有的吧。倒不如说干这行的契机，基本人人有故事吧。”

“那为了什么人呢？”

“什么人？”

我斗争许久，还是面对好奇举手投降，“比如……喜欢的人？”

“有没有呢？不知道。”她思索片刻，似笑非笑地抚着下巴，“送人曲子得格外小心。”

“为什么？”

“因为，这有点像表白不是吗？会担心对方不喜欢，给对方会不会太沉重了，他收下是真心的吗？”

这话卑微得简直不像她。橋本看看我，欲言又止似的低下头。

手机消息就像掐着时间在沉默快抵达阈值的一刻解锁它，“抱歉，我得出去一趟，见个人。”我说。

她没多问，只说自己继续逛剩下的展，就同我道别了。

白石叫我去她公司旁边的酒店见面说说比赛的事。她并没提前约我，而我每次都是随叫随到，想必也给她省了不少麻烦。

北展馆离她公司不算远，走到楼下我还没看到她的身影。穿着红色制服的迎宾员礼貌地替我打开大堂厅门，候在门口的服务生立刻接过接力棒，迎上来问我是否有预约。我被这阵仗吓了一跳。我还从没自己来过高档酒店消费，本来打算说没有然后顺理成章地在一楼大厅的沙发等一会儿，可是门口已经被穿着制服的服务人员填满了，等我反应过来，说出口的回答就变成了肯定。我战战兢兢地道出白石的名字，虽然我已经试图做到最大方的样子。服务生对我谦恭地微笑，对我这股生涩劲职业性视若无睹。

站在透明直梯里在黄昏刚亮起来的街灯之上缓缓上行，我才发觉我正穿着一身与这里气氛格格不入的休闲套衫，穿越过道，绕过三两正装加身的社会人，服务生引着我坐在一处靠落地窗的位置之后鞠躬离开。

对面不远处，领班正和服务生低声交谈着什么，我没带眼镜，可也看出他们在往我这边似有似无地张望。从回想上次见面到平日里的聊天，我开始慌张又暗喜地猜测白石怎么会突然约我到这来。她发消息给我，说已经到了楼下等我，显然以为我还在家里没出门。我从落地窗向楼下停车场眺望，一拨打扮时髦的娱乐媒体记者正三五成群聊着天。不一会儿，我看到像是白石的背影从酒店走出来到他们附近打招呼，她揽过朝她跑过来抱着相机的女孩，动作自然又亲昵。我瞠目结舌地转过头，服务生正端着餐盘从远处向这边走过来，我噌的站起来，想要解释什么，他却是速度不减走到我身后的席位，躬着身为两位客人取下餐盖。伴着女客不假思索随后刻意压制的尖叫，我看到一枚钻戒正躺在餐盘中央，在吊灯照耀之下反着璀璨夺目的光。

羞愧感腾的点着引线，带着火星在我身体内四处乱窜，将每个角落渐次燃起来。我像一个无意中踏入禁区又窘蹙退场的不速之客，气喘吁吁地跑出酒店大堂，直到呼吸到室外新鲜空气才得救。手机在衣服口袋里不停震动，还没等我接，白石就从远处叫住我，拉着女孩跑过来。她大方地挽着同行者的手臂，给我介绍这是会为乐队写报道的专题记者。女孩话很少，时不时朝她顾望，或者笑着对我点头。我连她的姓都没有听清，仿佛这当头一棒敲醒了此前被我抛弃的全部敏锐，我一下子明白，现在站在白石身边的人才是今晚的主角，而我只是个自告奋勇然却屡战屡败的杂兵，从始自终都在自作多情。我机械地冲她欠身，一心想的只有在席卷而来的难堪将我淹没之前全力逃脱。

事件的叠加是什么？

我走出嘈杂拥挤的商业区，沿着大路走回亲切的市井街道，想起橋本这含混隐晦的发言。

我只知道希望、失望、再度希望的累积之下，我已经麻木了。偶尔有新鲜的人事袭来，给我顿挫的生活带来一丝色彩，我就以为我还可以在我独守着的一丛篝火旁等到愿意停下来多看我一眼的人，再好点的话，我们可以分享彼此的篝火，让它们燃得更旺。可每伸出一次手，都要有往后无数次后悔来负责。后悔就是负重，就是又剥下一层早已残破的防备。我在伸长脖子待宰，而每次挥刀的和叫痛的都是同一个人。

我，普通的学生，即将毕业，没什么梦想。也许在一些人眼里是正常的大学毕业生，谈不上成功，但是积极乐观有学历有动力，有令人艳羡的未来。可我知道此时此刻在这个喧嚣热闹的城市里我是彻头彻尾孤独的一个人。

总有人会在这时劝我，多去认识人，去穿上最好看的套装参加聚会。可是就连这么做的目的都搞不清楚，这么做又有什么意义。我要的是一个嘘寒问暖的对象，还是一个搭伙做饭的舍友？我什么都不缺。所以，为什么我不就此妥协，只要一个人活下去就好了？

在学校破旧的图书分馆里，我曾在一本薄薄的旧书里看到对于此的一份令人难忘的论辩。那是古代贤哲在献给爱神爱若赞辞的集会中，阿里斯托芬讲述的圆球人。这被后世解读为更深层的隐喻，但我只能看见它最肤浅的表象——也许我们都在穷尽一生寻找与自己吻合的另一半而不问原因。这解读似乎又无形中与橋本关于音乐碎片的说法不谋而合。

我想此时修改一下我不值一提的论述——我们都在穷尽一生寻找拼图碎片，并由于自身天生的缺损，相信拥有与自己相配的碎片才完整。这碎片也许是人，也许是物，也许是什么没有实体的概念。但我没那么高的境界，我只想要点看得见摸得着的。我已经到了什么地步了呢？此时此刻，假若上天赐给我这世上最廉价的东西，告诉我爱上它的方法，告诉我此生要同它过下去，在平凡而稳定的日子里享受最单纯的快乐，我也会欣然接受——

会吗？

“七瀨？”

我怔在原地，听见橋本在我身后从自行车上跳下来，匆匆跑到我身旁。她像是怕一不经意会刺痛我，抿着嘴不敢开口。

“展览怎么样？你看得好快。”我努力堆出笑来给她看。

“我没继续逛。”她站在我的视线能悉数接受她温暖的范围内，牵起我的手，手指握在我攥出汗的手心，“第一首就是德彪西，想和七瀬一起听。”

我再也撑不住了。像是在无边无际的虚空中漫无目的飘荡的飞船在燃料耗尽的刹那终于找到了一颗可以着陆的星球，孤注一掷地抱起降落伞冲入没有缓冲的引力拉扯，我扑向她怀里无声地流泪。

她一下下轻抚我的背，如同抹去冬季刚发芽的花苞沾上的新雪。在我心底响起这样的告白：我不能因为某块碎片无法与谁的另一块咬合，就认为自己一无所有。

“好晚了，我们回家吧。”

除此之外，她没有一句多余的话。

part \

把和公司对接的工作全塞给飛鳥之后，白石有直接给我打过电话。虽然我一直痛恨不辞而别，但我已经没有一点和她讲话的勇气。我曾紧追不舍的人与事在羞耻的催化之下变得唯恐避之不及，连删掉对话框都像是完成了什么艰难壮举。至此我的世界终于清静。

为了弥补之前鸽了高山的票，我替她站了半天岗。导航台的位置紧挨着第二展区，一上午，贝加马斯克组曲在耳边不断循环，把这座大厅时间都放缓。中午下班回家路上，我在音像店挑到张米凯兰杰利演奏的儿童园地的黑胶唱片，从交叉路口拐向学校。我已经有半个月没出现在校园里，乃至于来到排练室看到黑着灯，才想起来今天大家会一起到彩排地踩点。我绕着空荡荡的室内转了一圈，从角落杂物箱里拎出闲置半年的唱机，把唱针落在胶片黑色的纹理上，旋律就像树的年轮，把一个世纪之前的故事印在此刻的时间线。时间和想象力这些毫无实质的东西，由此通过最普遍的纸张和信号得以留存。

我仔细地接受每一个音符，只为下次和橋本聊起德彪西——如果会的话——能多说上几句。其实只要我发问，橋本就不会无视我。在排练室读书的时候，橋本时常搬出她的小音响放在桌上，起初她会在我进屋之后仓促地掐掉音乐，直到有一天我赶在曲子结束之前询问她乐队名字，那是一张古早的爵士唱片，橋本给我展示连内封卡片都磨得掉色的包装盒，问我是否喜欢爵士乐。我只能迷惑地告诉她，此前都分不清爵士探戈布鲁斯究竟有什么区别，然后半是好奇半是找话题一样，问她该怎么分辨。

我们在那个雨后的早上第一次一起听完了两张碟。原来飛鳥手中热烈的架子鼓可以变得像晒太阳的猫一样慵懒，而平时严肃正经的橋本也只是一扇等人发现的虚掩的门。她坐在背光方向的窗帘旁，拿起吉他为我唱了一首遥远国度的民谣，口中念着我听不懂的语言，忧伤的调子像晚湖靛色的水波，在迤迤舒展的山脉间平静流动。

曾有音乐人说，这世界上的歌谣，只要一拿出木吉他，就开始变得抒情。我希望橋本所唱的是关于爱情的歌，或者说比起我希望听这样的歌，更多是在暗暗期待橋本会唱给我听。

飛鳥推门进来，像是没想到屋里会有人，“啊”的喊了出声。我向她身后张望，没有人跟着进屋。她问我是否知道刚刚的消息，我困惑地摇头。

“白石会专门作曲子给学园祭用。”她说。

我惊讶地急着询问她为什么。为了快速打消我的疑虑，又或是急着终结这个话题，飛鳥上来就说：“橋姐姐说，这样很好。”她眼神复杂地盯着我，恳求一样开口，“白石希望你能去当主唱。”

“我不行。我不会再唱了。”

“你也要走吗，我们一定会把橋的曲子排出来的，你会来吗？”

扬声器里博士的分解和弦像是田野上成群结队的蜂群，仍在键盘上不知疲倦地飞舞。我等过音符最密集的部分，抬起唱针，把棕色封套的唱片压在箱子的最下一层，同飛鳥告别。

飛鳥急迫地叫住我，声音没一点底气，“なな，你不想让她再看一次我们的表演吗？我们一起的话，是不是学园祭又有什么关系？”

我愣在原地，一句话也说不出。

橋本先我一步到家，在储藏间收拾她准备带走的杂货。看到我回来了，她与往日无异一般招呼我。我失落地望着她，一半是因为她仍旧不会在我面前显露半点不安。我瞥了眼墙边书柜里摆的日历，离学园祭只剩半个月了。

我拉开沙发椅陷进去，“跟我说说北海道吧，”我说，“一直很想去玩。”

“那就得从冬天说起，现在在这里可能比较难体会。”她洗去手上的灰，在我旁边坐下，“可听过柴可夫斯基的狂欢节？”

“自然，旭川有那么热闹？”

“不是。”

“那雪橇呢？”

“和这种冬天完全不同。”

是安静到落雪都会有声响的单调冬天，她说道。晴朗的白天是无边无际的蓝色天空加上太阳光亮，只有被太阳直射的地方尚有一丝温度。越冬的城市里显得懒洋洋，野外则冰冷又萧索。所幸森林里并不是一片光秃秃，纯白色的大地之上，是由每一颗松果拼就的藏宝图。

我想象漫步在野外雪原的橋本。目之所及的洁净雪地与深蓝天空之间，她与她刚留下的白色鞋印是画面里唯有的点缀。

“和你很搭。”我说。

“真的？”

“特别搭。”

“那里很适合观星，小时候我有一台望远镜，入夜就在卧室里给窗子开一个小缝隙，去看遥远的另一个世界，有时甚至看到趴在阳台上睡着。长大之后，以前的日子听起来只像是古老画册里的童话。”

“很想回去？”

“很想。”看她目光炯炯，我有些落寞又不自在。我有种感觉，此后的某一天她会回森林选一处空草场养几只羊和鹿，在山丘脚下搭一座杉木屋，冬季一到每天清晨新雪盖过昨日的脚印，冷锋带来的干燥冬风把整片湖吹成坚冰。在湖冰融化之前，她会有足够的时间翻山越岭。

“在各地跑久了，就觉得自己像是爱情片杀青之后的群众演员，总是从仍在相拥的主角身旁默默退场，领了工资复又辗转下个片场，继续不为人知的日子。”

“虽然不为人知，但是独一无二。”

“这倒是。不过虽然自己一个人已经足够，总也会想着有个可以分享的人在就好了。”

“我可以一起吗？”我紧张得前言不搭后语，也赶不上思考自己在说些什么，橋本瞧着我，疑惑又惊喜。

“我是说，刚才也说了，早就想去玩，不会给你添麻烦的。”

“好啊。”她无视我蹩脚的解释，露出久违的舒心笑容，“终于不用再羡慕主角了。”

“冬天还有好远。”我起身推开窗，穿过空气的阳光像是静止的凝胶，没一点风吹进来，“如果是现在就好了。”

她走过来，斜倚着窗框面向我，“一直以来我都觉得再见这话很可笑，但我想，以后也会和七瀬你在意想不到的地方重逢。”

窗外的阳光晃得我睁不开眼，一时间不知该看向哪里，我只好把视线放在她鼻翼上。她晃开额前的头发，安静地看着我。心中一直无声盘旋的不安，此时正随着她的这番陈述悄然蔓延，来不及对此再做回味，我抬起手，想要触碰她的脸，行到半空中感到失礼，只好局促地抓住窗台边沿。

“你要回的不是北海道，对吗，是哪里？”

“很远很远。街上没一个认识的人，没一个故乡的熟悉面孔。一个我可以做我所想的地方。”

“必须去吗？”

橋本替我平整衣领，接着一下下地梳理我的头发，“最初不还是七瀬问我吗，我有没有自己想做的事。还记得吗？”

我想用力点头，又怕离开她的掌心，不得已只能仰视她，鼻头已经酸得快无法呼吸，“是的，我很开心，替你高兴。”

“七瀬啊。”橋本抚上我的眼角，用拇指晕开一滴泪。她总是这样轻而易举戳碎我的包装，而她自己无论碰到什么都是一副游刃有余的样子。这太不公平了。“总是勉强自己的话，别人会越来越不理解你。”

你一直看透我一举一动，知晓我每个期待的眼神、每次情不自禁的回望吧。不自觉已泪水充盈，我一手拄着窗沿一手捂着眼睛，落魄得简直想就此凭空消失，“我现在不开心还来得及吗？”

橋本不作声，指尖划过我的额头，然后是脸颊和下颚，颈侧与衣领下的锁骨，最后停在衬衫第一颗纽扣上。被她抚过的每一寸皮肤，那上面生出洁白柔软的羽毛，由内而外包裹着温暖着我。

我攫住她快要收回的手腕，把她的手重新贴在我脸上。她眼神闪烁，视线刚碰到我就弹回去。许久的沉默后，她冲我眨眼，泪就落下来，伴随着几近无声的叹息。

这次终于不再仅仅是我动情。

当一个人为未来做好了一切打算，别人要多有自信才能认定自己可以扭转他的航道？正因为此，对于彼时的我而言，无论橋本给我什么样的回答，我都不可能主动开口。况且我还不明白有些事情一拖再拖就会变了味道，电路中一切需要开启的开关正同时置于“1”又是多么难能可贵。

前一晚我辗转反侧到清早才入睡，等到我中午醒来她不在屋里，我还当作只是工作日的普通外出。傍晚我从展馆到家，在只有我一人的房间给她发了第一条消息，她很快回复我临时有事，不要担心，还传了张她自己拍的不知道是哪里的夕阳。我们平日很少插手彼此的生活，而且她的东西还没收拾完，尤其是记录灵感的笔记，我以为她一定会再回来。

除开学校的招聘会，我仍旧遵循古板的时间表。不时我会跑到排练室看看大家的进度，虽然没一次待到把她们的新曲子听完。夜晚依旧是橋本定时的路边摄影与平安讯息，有时还会来短视频，乡村的火车通过铁路口，或者是跟在她身后劝不走的奶猫。看起来这几天她跑了好些地方，街道的景致不像我们的城市。我每天对她道早安，然后等着她在傍晚回我消息，就像生活在不同时区的国度，白天和黑夜的时间正好错开，醒来做的第一件事是哄另一个人入眠。

学园祭的前一天下班，我拐到久违的拉面店，屋子里颇有兴致地播放着七十年代的城市流行，老板平井像是迎见了稀客一样招呼我，在这里我才知道橋本月初就结净工资不再干了。平井擦干净操作台，拄着脸瞧我，好像没看出来我对此一无所知。

“说起来，上次和你一起来的那个朋友，她也在附近工作吗？”

刚抓起的筷子停在半空，我琢磨一阵，“没有，离这边还挺远的。”

大叔一说，我才发觉已经好久没有主动想起白石。此前绕到头晕脑胀也找不到出口的闭环，被粗鲁地从中间一刀剪断，仅仅过了不到半个月，断面就已经生出锈来。

“这样啊。”平井望着天花板，“你们一起来之后，她也自己来过好几次呢。”

我心不在焉地应着，看出我对这个话题没什么聊下去的欲望，他又和我说起橋本，“小橋，真是够意思。”

“怎么了？”

“她答应我到了意大利帮我买米兰的球衣！”大叔把脑袋探过操作台，凑到我耳边小声说，好像怕什么人听到，“嗨，不是我夸张，还能直接当涨工资把钱给她，就不用老婆问我为什么乱花零用钱。不错吧？”

我装作早有耳闻，意味深长地点头，不确定表情凝固的一瞬是否被他看在眼里。

“真好。”我小声说道。

大学最后的学园祭跟随降水概率50%的预报一并而至。

我不得不在排练室和白石打照面，她一如往常热情地走向我，比我更像这里的主人。白石叫人帮大家搬乐器，飛鳥正急切又兴奋地指挥抬鼓的小哥不要把鼓面擦在地上。等到队员们都离开，我拿起飛鳥忘带的场务本和白石同时走向门口，差点没撞在一起。“七瀬，”她在门外低下头看着我，最先开口，“毕业之后有什么打算？”

“还没想好。”空调在我头顶上嗡嗡鸣响，坏掉的冷气开关拦不住喷涌而出的冷风，我的声音在冷空气中发着颤。

“愿意的话，来我这吧。”她嫣然一笑，像是没把我会拒绝放在备选项，从我手中接过资料还不忘打趣我：“下次一定会请你来作主唱。”

“谢谢。”我冲她点点头，一边挤出笑来，不知道会不会很难看。她还没有要离开的意思，我也只好停在门口手足无措地四处张望。

“我很喜欢橋本的曲子。”她说道，“但如果想在比赛中拿到冠军，她们就不能在学园祭上演。”

我已经连为什么都问不出口。我想赶紧结束对话，但我没力气阻止她说下去。

“每个人都需要找到适合自己的场景，她不该在这里浪费时间。”像是宣读出征誓词的将领，白石坚定地望着我，“这里就交给我吧。”

目送白石在楼道里走远，我退回排练室关上了门。只要有她在，一切都会被打理妥当，我不用去多余了。

我翻出和橋本听过的爵士唱片，用她的小CD机接上立体扬声器，熄灯蜷缩在她的椅子里。木头与石榴花的香气跟随聚拢的湿气从地表上升，空调的轰鸣不知何时已经停歇，我耳边只余下隐约蝉鸣和风吹树叶的飒飒响声。按下播放键，次中音萨克斯软绵绵的音色在室内充分混响，等到它的尾音快要像被太阳融化的云一样消失不见，贝斯的弹性低音就如细雨稀疏落地。每天没有旁人的时间里，橋本就是这样在排练室度过的吗？我跟随鼓的节奏拿笔打拍子。写一首这样轻柔的爵士乐，标题取作献给我的美丽爱人，是谁如此有幸得到这样的馈赠呢？

不知不觉雨点的声音愈发密集，我才发觉屋外已经起了雨。我趴在桌子上，在热意渐却的室内做一个爱而不得的梦。

醒来CD早已进入新的循环。我关掉播放器，去箱子里找没听过的碟片，一摞老旧的CD碟中嵌着一张崭新盒子，我把它抽出来，盒面上用记号笔写着两个英文字母——“W T”。

在这个仲夏的雨夜，我有幸成为Winter Triangle伴奏的第一个听众。在器乐声若隐若现的舒缓桥段里，我哼着主和弦想象旋律的走向。原来橋本并没放弃这个曲子，而我则偶然触及到她隐蔽又不肯示人的秘密。她会找谁来完成这个拼图？

惧于启齿的告白，用曲子就可以若无其事地说出口吧。虽然仍是盛夏，我却想立刻奔向深冬。我想在冬天与橋本重新相遇，而不是故作痴情地苦苦迷恋幻影。想更早出现在她的世界里，然后一定有什么机会，让我最终可以成为她曲子里的主角。

我抹去唇边的汗渍，打开手机，恰巧橋本传简讯给我——是飛鳥在舞台上认真敲鼓的照片。我本以为这是早前的旧照，却看到镜头边角的几滴雨点。你回来了，还是真的要走？我打下这些字，又把它们一个个删掉。

“等我。”她接着发过来。

橋本试探着推开门，我在有路灯照进来的房间角落，安静又紧张地看着她逐渐明晰的身影一步步走近。没来得及关掉CD机，她在我身边卸下背包时，伴奏正放到高潮。

“被你发现啦。”她淋了雨，身上还有青草的味道，“正好不用我再纠结如何拿给你听。”

我拽着她的衣角，还不敢用力地拥抱，直到她拉过我的胳膊围住她的腰我才慢慢收紧。我深深呼吸，下巴碰在她沾雨的黑色T恤上，太阳穴的位置有两个人的心跳。“奈々未，真厉害。”她像我刚梦见的一样，用手指小心触碰我的发根，给头顶带来一阵酥酥麻麻。

“七瀬啊。”

我把脸埋着，鼻尖挨着她的腰侧擦过肋骨，等她说下去。也许是因为发痒，她沉沉呵着气，“你能再叫一遍我的名字吗？”

抬起头看到她正凝视着我，就像要把我的样子和行动都临摹成最深刻的印象。我站起来紧靠她的肩膀，她的唇点在我的脖颈，又悄悄上移到耳侧。宛若身处久远别离后侥幸偷来的短暂相遇，我在她耳边一遍又一遍呼唤她的名字，而每一次她都轻轻回应我。

扬声器里的声部再次层层退却，只留下孤独的白噪声，像要等到每根振动的弦都重归静止一样漫长的停顿之后，她抬眉，视线与我碰撞再三。我屏住呼吸，在温煦的夜风中迎接她赐予的第一个吻。

“请问，摆在这里的雕塑呢？”

留着棕色齐肩短发的女孩压下围巾，迟疑着对我开口。她是我担当展馆导航员以来的第一个提问者。

她指着室外一块草坪上空出来的展览平台。午后两点的阳光荡漾在略显反光的展览台上，我看着快亮到融化的钢板，一时想不起之前那上面放过些什么。

“是那个国外运来参展的奇怪多边形吧，好像也不是多边形来着？”高山翻动正在写的报告，暧昧不明地说道。

“彭罗斯三角形？”

“对对。”短发女孩忙点头应着我的话。

“今天上午被总馆借走了。”我低头瞄了一眼高山的报告，彭罗斯三角形雕塑的相关信息就在这一页的第一行上，看来她自己也不知道自己在写些什么。

女孩显得有些落寞，我赶忙补充道：“不过明天就会运回来的，不如您明天再来？”

“话说，本来就是我们的不对，”高山戳戳我的胳膊肘，“也没在海报上标一下。”

我点点头，接过她的票去请示经理。待我拿着许可回来，她正盯着导航台旁一幅冬季大三角的望远镜照片看得出神。察觉到我来了，她一副期待的表情瞧着我，听到我说经理同意明天让她免费入场，她看起来似乎比刚才精神不少。对我道过谢，她复又弯下腰重新打量起那张冬季大三角的照片，我朝她的方向偷偷望了一眼，她正嘴角微微上翘，欣慰地笑着。我回到导航台，拿起笔在速写纸上涂了一只从树丛中踏雪而来的梅花鹿。

后来我曾问起她当时看着冬季大三角的照片到底在笑些什么。

“因为七瀬看我的样子，就像森林里偷偷张望人类的幼年松鼠。”

这是我第一次领会橋本式文不对题。

她对我说，她可以把旭川森林里的松鼠抱在怀里，而我知道松鼠本来是很怕生的动物。“那它们应该很喜欢你。”我对她说道。她听了这话，看着我的眼睛一动不动，直盯到两人都发笑，“怎么了？”

她一言不发地从椅子上起身，倾着身子移过来，停在只消一步就能触碰到我的距离。

我闭上眼睛，想象我们为了寻找拼图碎片跋山涉水，途径被冬雪覆盖的旭川森林。一丛漆黑的枝桠环绕在我们身旁，寒冷、寂静却并不可怖。树枝笔直趋向云端，围起来的空间里，是以冬季大三角为首的群星在深夜明亮的光。我坐在柔软的雪地上，任由橋本轻轻将我揽入她怀中。

我趴在她肩膀上，渐渐睡意朦胧。

-Fin-


End file.
